In a Realm of Metal Sorcery
by Deltoid
Summary: Set to relax and recuperate from a stressful year after her coronation, Elsa finds herself in a land very different from her own...Will she ever be able to return to her home? Will she even want to? It is a strange land, this realm of metal sorcery...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own neither of the fictional universes of this fanfic. They belong to Disney, and I have no desire to profit from writing this fic.**

Elsa walked through the countryside, going higher and higher as she approached the peak where only a year ago she had built the castle. Sometimes she needed a break, and now was a better time than ever. To her surprise, the storm seemed to be picking up, refusing to lower in intensity despite her repeated efforts to calm the storm. Something was happening, and it was unnatural. Well, that was sort of ironic, because her powers weren't exactly normal either. Eventually, the brief outlines of trees seemed to vanish, until she found herself walking on a plain of snow. She walked on, but then turned around. None of the outlines of the trees remained. Something was wrong here. She resumed walking in the original direction. Clearly someone or something wanted her here.

She saw something that wasn't white in the distance. The body of someone. He seemed to reach out for something, but then faltered and collapsed. She ran over, turning him onto his back.

"Hello? Are you alright?" she asked.

His face was obscured by dried blood, and she wondered if he was dead.

"Ben...Dagobah...Dagobah System," he deliriously mumbled. Elsa conjured a snow golem, and it picked the man up. They continued along the man's original trajectory, Elsa hoping to find somewhere to get him medical aid.

Another shadow appeared on the horizon. A beast of some kind. As it neared them, she could make out a man riding it, but the beast was one she had never seen before. It was like one of the kangaroos she had seen pictures of, but it had tusks and a gray pelt.

"Luke!" yelled the rider.

He dismounted, drawing a small black implement with a light gray nozzle at the end. He pointed it at her.

"Who are you?" he called out.

"I am a friend. Help me get this man to safety," she replied.

The man put away the implement, before returning to his beast.

"Come on! We can still make it to Echo Base if we hurry!" he said.

Elsa conjured a golem for herself, riding it as she and the other golem followed the rider. Echo Base...was he part of some sort of military outfit, mercenary or otherwise? Or was it a far outpost she had never heard of? These thoughts kept her busy during the ride, and soon she could make out a set of...metal doors? Fully metal doors were heavy, how these people managed them was beyond her. They were huge!

The man dismounted, and the creature he had been riding died soon afterwards, collapsing onto the snow. They made their way over a trench and strange towers with similar black implements to that of the man's personal one dotted the area. The mysterious man knocked several times, until the doors opened slightly. Elsa quickly caused the golems to disappear, bringing over the injured man's body. A trio of men in garb similar to the wounded man's helped him inside, moving him to another room. Elsa wondered if he was alright. Examining her surroundings, she found strange, large metal objects throughout this base, their purpose indiscernible.

"The man from before had removed his hood and combed the snow away from his face. He walked over to her, watching as she looked at the various metal things.

"Like the ships? Thanks for helping Luke out back there," he said.

Elsa crumpled, exhausted, and then everything faded into the darkness of sleep. She hadn't realized it had been so long...

**A/N: Would someone let me know if they want me to continue? This crossover is a relatively small niche and I want to know if it's worth it to continue. I will be posting a simple conclusive chapter if no one really cares for this. Hopefully someone enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Glad to see people enjoyed the intro! And I definitely agree that I think Elsa might make an interesting replacement for Mara Jade! And now, the events of Empire will unfold with Elsa...**

At first, she didn't want to wake up. It had all been a dream, the wasteland, the bleeding man, the strange metal objects that a man in blue called ships, all a dream. Until she noticed two things. The bed sheets were more of a rough, flannel-like material, and she couldn't feel the bedside curtains. Fear seemed to overtake her, but she only opened her eyes. Various bunks, all sparse and military, were made and orderly. She carefully made the bed and moved towards the door, which silently slid open for her. Odd.

She moved down the hallway, pausing when she heard the voices behind a door.

"-stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking...nerf-herder!"

'What was a nerf herder?' Elsa thought to herself as she approached the door. It slid open, revealing a group of people talking. Well, some were people. What were some of those things?

"Who's scruffy-looking?" said a man in blue, not yet aware of Elsa's presence. A woman in white, clearly angry. She was wearing trousers, another oddity.

"You're awake." said the man sitting down in white, his face lightly scarred. "Han said you helped me get back."

"Where am I?" Elsa asked. Her hands were freezing over, her fear and confusion helping her powers get out of control again.

"You, sister, are on the most forsaken planet in the entire galaxy," said the man in blue.

'Planet? But we're on Earth, right? How could I-' her thoughts were interrupted by a strange golden metal humanoid that looked perpetually surprised and a white and blue cylindrical object with two exterior prongs approached.

"Hello, I am-" the golden one began.

Elsa shrieked and shrank back, sending a blast of ice at the two metal things.

"Hey, relax, just a pair of droids-" the man in blue began.

"WHERE AM I?" she demanded. More ice shot out.

"Okay, where are you from?" the woman asked.

"Arendelle. I'm the Queen of Arendelle," Elsa replied.

"Arendelle...haven't heard of that planet before..." said the man in blue, musing to himself.

"It's not a planet, it's a kingdom!" Elsa interjected.

"Okay, so you have no idea what planet you're on, and now you're going to tell me you don't know what the Empire is," the man in blue quipped sarcastically.

"Han," said the man in white reproachfully.

"What is the Empire?"

The room stopped moving.

"Why don't I explain? The rest of you go do something useful," said the woman.

The 'droids', Han, the other man, and a tall, dog-like creature left the room...

**Break**

Elsa was quietly crying after being left alone. Her sister, Kristoff...gone. All of it. Gone, and now she was afraid that her powers would erupt again. The door opened, and she looked up to see the man in white from before come in. He now wore an ugly orange suit with strange parts for some purpose. This strange world, of interplanetary travel and living machines and aliens was all so different to her.

He sat down beside her, as she continued to let the tears fall. The silence that followed was awkward and tense. Elsa felt like lashing out at him, but it wasn't his fault. And that would make her a monster again. Something she didn't want to happen.

"You want to talk?" he asked.

"Have you ever felt this way? Hopeless, depressed, unable to see those you loved again?" she replied.

"Well, my aunt and uncle were gunned down by Imperial stormtroopers while I was out, I saw my mentor get cut down by Darth Vader of the Empire, and one of my friends died covering me a few years ago. You have to move on. But I guess you're lucky. You might be able to see your sister and her 'boyfriend' again someday. They're not dead, just elsewhere."

"I suppose...thank you," his words gave her an opportunity, a chance. Perhaps he was right.

"I didn't catch your name earlier," she said.

"It's Luke, Luke Skywalker. And you?"

"Elsa. Although I suppose that it would be proper to refer to me as Queen Elsa."

"You and Han are going to be perfect for each other..." he grinned.

He jolted up in realization.

"Gotta go. Stick with Leia, and you'll be fine, she's in the control room."

"Where are you going?"

"We're evacuating, but the Empire's been forced to land troops when we activated our planetary shield. I have to go cover the ground troops. May the Force be with you."

Luke sprinted outside, and Elsa composed herself for a moment. The dress she wore was comfortable but ceremonial. It would be best to shift into something like Princess Leia wore. The princess-in-exile was tough, in fact, all these people were tough. She wondered how one made a shield large enough to protect a planet. And wouldn't it prevent escape?

Her clothing shifted into a set of boots and trousers, along with a shirt and light jacket to protect her from the strange light weapons Leia called blasters. She hoped people didn't ask questions about where she got them from. Walking outside after drying her eyes, she looked around in the different rooms for Leia, until she found a room with numerous strange displays. She heard voices coming from a strange box.

"Set for position 3...steady...!" came a voice.

"Stay tight and low," Luke's voice came over.

"AGH!" the first voice cried out.

"Hobbie! I've been hit!" Luke called out after a brief pause. Elsa became nervous. Was Luke alright? People seemed to be dying somewhere. A few minutes later the room was rocked as something hit it. Parts of the ceiling caved in, and Leia and other people at the displays fell.

"Are you alright?" Han had run in to the room.

"Why are _you_ still here?" Leia asked angrily.

"I heard the command center had been hit," Han replied.

**"**You got your clearance to leave!" Leia said, exasperated.

**"**Don't worry. I'll leave. First I'm going to get you to your ship."**  
**

Your Highness, we must take this last transport," said the golden droid called C-3PO.

Send all troops in sector twelve to the south slope to protect the fighters!" ordered Leia.

Imperial troops have entered the-KSKCH!" the strange listening device was cut off.

"Come on... that's it," said Han, nudging her towards the entrance.

"Give the evacuation code signal. And get to your transports!" Leia got out before Han herded her out.

C-3PO and Elsa followed, but the droid was lagging behind. Part of the tunnel collapsed, just barely ahead of Leia and Han, causing Leia to cry out.

"Transport this is Solo, take off ahead of us. I'll get the Princess out on the Falcon," Solo said into a cylindrical apparatus.

The group reversed course, passing a confused C-3PO.

"Where are you going? Wait!" he called out in his timid voice.

He followed, missing the closing door as Leia, Han, and Elsa moved forward. Han stopped and reopened it, dragging the paused droid after them. They ran through numerous passageways until they found a strange metal 'starship' that had two forward prongs and some sort of outcropping on the ship's right. The three ran to it, Elsa following, and Han tapped something to cause an opening hatch to come out.

"C'mon goldenrod, or you'll be made a permanent resident!" Han called back to the lagging C-3PO.

"Wait, wait!" 'he' cried out.

Elsa took a seat next to Leia and behind the strange dog-creature from before as they ran through several different sequences.

"C'mon, c'mon," Han muttered.

"Would it help if I got out and pushed?" Leia asked, her tone sarcastic.

The strange whining continued as Han activated different functions.

"As a matter of fact, it might," he retorted, annoyed.

"Look, who are those people?" Elsa asked gesturing at the white-armored men setting up something close by. Perhaps some sort of light cannon?

"Great," said Leia.

"This baby's got a few surprises left in her, sweetheart," Han said, tapping his controls. Elsa heard a slight whirring and red bolts of light were firing at a fast pace, cutting down the soldiers.

The ship finally began to move, to Elsa's relief, but as it flew off, she caught a glimpse of a tall being in black armor and a black cape watching as they escaped. The ship took off, and she wondered if Luke was alive.

**Break**

Darth Vader felt something on the ship. Not quite the Force, but something of a similar nature. Perhaps he could find a way to capture the _Millenium Falcon_ and discover what it was hiding...

**Break**

Luke looked up. Han and his friends were safe. He quickly moved on to the staging area, where the last few pilots and soldiers boarded transports and ships, and escaped...

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Glad to see more interested people.**

Chapter 3:

The Anoat System

Space was strange. It was as though the night sky was what space looked like, endless black with pinpricks of light from the stars. Although, Elsa noted, space was particularly unfriendly. Leia seemed to be uneasy as she flew the 'ship', dodging the green blasts as Han and Chewbacca attempted to repair something called the 'Hyper-drive'.

"Chewie, bring me the hydrospanner!" she heard over the din.

However, the ship was rocked by...a rock. In space. She clearly was dreaming.

"AAAGGGHH!" she heard Han call out again.

"Han, get in here!" Leia yelled back, and soon Chewbacca and Han were back at the controls as countless rocks pelted the ship. Sometimes a blast would destroy them, or the 'Tye Fighters' would attack, causing the two pilots to dodge around the rocks. C-3PO had come up to give a warning about entering the 'aster-oid field', but Leia had ordered him away after Han had muttered some witty reply.

The ship finally evaded the fighters, and coasted into a cave, where it landed...

Dagobah

Luke had finally met Yoda...if the crazy little creature was telling the truth. His training, rough and constant, seemed to start with using the Force to assist him with acrobatics, Yoda giving him small lectures during the rides Luke gave him, as the diminuitive thing rode on Luke's back.

"Is the Force the same for everyone?" he asked, pausing.

"No. Some see into what may be, others become stronger through it, and some use it to lift and to carry what cannot be carried. But other uses there may be, discover them you must."

"I met a girl on Hoth, she could make ice and control it. Is that the force, or perhaps something else?"

The creature nudged him with its cane, and Luke continued. Clearly even the great Yoda didn't know everything. Finally, something would shut him up. Yoda seemed to know much about the force, but he didn't ever seem to use it. Finally Yoda gestured for him to stop. Luke did, and Yoda dismounted. They were in a small clearing. Yoda walked to the center of the clearing, and focused.

"Life, it is. The end, it is. Bind us, it does, and power, it gives."

The trees and stones seemed to rise and grow or diminish, and Luke was awed by the power he felt around him. Things seemed to be shaped as Yoda felt fit, until everything returned to normal. So Obi-Wan hadn't been kidding. Yoda was indeed a warrior...

"A gateway, some powers are. Lead to knew things, they can. Help her, you must. Her instability, threatens others, it does. Master her fear, she must. Otherwise, foresee her downfall, I do..."

Yoda seemed to think to himself, and Luke merely sat down and observed. Like alarm klaxons aboard a battleship, something seemed to call to him.

"I sense the Dark Side, just inside the cave over there," he gestured.

"Your weapons, need them, you do not."

Luke paused, but proceeded to instead put on his belt, holster his pistol, and clip his lightsaber.

"I'm not afraid."

"Oh, you will be..."

Anoat System

They had made the repairs to the 'ship', and had been resting for some time when Princess Leia had screamed. She'd been told to stay in the ship until Han, Leia, and Chu-baka returned, and the sudden shaking had frightened her. The others had sprinted to their stations and they took off. She looked on in a mixture of awe and horror as the cave entrance had been revealed to be...a mouth. She shuddered. The ship had barely made it away in time, but they were alive. The other members of the group, save C-3PO, seemed unfazed from the adventure. Veterans, not some starry-eyed rookies.

They had coasted for a time, simply evading asteroids, until they saw it. An arrowhead-shaped ship with a tower jutting up from its top side, practically screaming authority, had pursued them. Once again, Elsa wondered how the Rebel Alliance did any rebelling. The other ship was huge in comparison to the one she was in. Eventually, they had evaded pursuit by latching on to the other ship, a clever tactic. After turning C-3PO off due to his babbling about surrender, the four, she, Han, and Chewy (as Han called Chu-baka), simply watched as they drifted. Eventually they jumped to 'Hyper-space' (finally , Elsa thought), and everyone finally relaxed...

Dagobah

"I can't believe it..."

"And that is why you fail."

Luke's X-wing was finally out of the swamp, and he was amazed even more so that Yoda had done it. Once again, Yoda mystified him. On one hand, he seemed to be old and senile, acting strangely, fighting for Luke's rations, attempting to steal a flashlight on nine different occasions... And yet he was a wise and powerful Jedi Master. Luke went back to training, balancing on his hands while lifting numerous objects, using the Force-and then the flashes. Pain, and Vader leering over, staring him down...

Bespin's Atmosphere

After the ground control had shot at them, they'd managed to get a permit to land. As the ship settled, and the group disembarked, they were met with...no one. Leia and Han had briefly bickered, until the doors at the end opened, and a group of officers in blue and a caped, dark-skinned man walked out. To the right of the leader, however, was a man with strange metal pieces fused to his head. Living automatons, metal ships that could fly...now men with metal fused to their heads... What was it with this land's strange affinity for metal? Well, galaxy. Not land.

Han's friend had soon laughingly embraced his old friend, and had begun wooing both Leia and herself. It was good to relax at what Han had called a 'city amongst the clouds', but something felt wrong about this place. Especially when C-3PO disappeared...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:_ Glad to see continued support. This is a week late by time table for fanfiction, but I was very busy and writing this chapter was difficult. To answer one reviewers question, I may continue this into ROTJ. I may go on hiatus after completing Empire. (May, not sure exactly.)_**

* * *

_Cloud City, Bespin_

The tour of the city had been quite nice. It was amazing what the people in this universe could do, putting even the pyramids of Egypt to shame. But the loss of C-3PO seemed to put Leia and Chewbacca on edge, while Han dismissed it as a trivial loss. Elsa knew that the arrogant man had no love for the particular 'machine' as the branch of advanced technology was called. This meant that there had been an argument or two in the past few hours. From what Elsa gathered, droids could remember almost anything they heard or saw, which meant capturing one from the rebellion could give anyone sensitive information. The Han's friend, Lando, was at ease and had promised that they would find the droid as soon as possible.

"What is it like, in your home?" Leia asked.

"...Different. You could view us as primitives. I am shunned for my...powers." Elsa replied.

"Do you use the Force?" Leia replied.

"Hoax!" called Han from an adjoining room.

Leia flashed a glare in his direction before looking at Elsa to answer.

"The Force?"

"That's what Luke does."

"But what does it give him?" Elsa asked, curious.

"He can move objects with his mind, sense things without seeing them or hearing them, and I know he saw into the future a few months ago..."

"I only have my ice, although I have created living creatures with it, controlled the weather but..."

"You have issues with control?"

"Yes. Before, I had people I loved and trusted, and that gave me the hope and motivation to contain the powers. Now, I feel as volatile and vulnerable as I did on my coronation day."

"Meditate."

"Medi-what?"

"Meditate. Luke does it all the time. Focus on being at peace with yourself and your surroundings."

Leia then got up, and left. But she had given Elsa a good idea. These new people had taken a large risk in trusting her. On the subject of powers, she wondered if Luke had suffered the same isolation and fear that she had. The isolation she had endured had been painful...

* * *

_Dagobah_

Luke grimaced again. The visions were getting no clearer, but Yoda kept telling him to do what he could. According to the creature, there was no try. Bu the was seeing more. The feeling of pain and desperation in the vision were increasing at an alarming rate, and he had been sure that he had seen the face of Han and Leia a few times. But until he was sure who was experiencing the torture, or even if the future was for sure, he had to continue training and working to get stronger, to avenge his father and kill Vader.

Yoda didn't quite approve of his dream (A Jedi does not seek revenge!, the Jedi master had scolded), he understood the place that Vader took before the Emperor. Vader was the Emperor's apprentice, which meant that the ruler of the entire galaxy was likely even more dangerous than his father's killer. Luke's thoughts wandered back to Elsa. Asking to teach her (despite being a student himself) would probably be met with a strange look. The girl was royalty like Leia, so the thought of the farmboy teaching her would probably be dismissed with a laugh. But on the other had, Yoda's warning, that Elsa's own powers might consume her, was serious.

Luke went back to his task, lifting several heavy rocks, R2, and a few other things, when the vision hit him like a sledgehammer over the head. And the images were very disturbing.

"Han!...Leia!..." he cried out.

* * *

_Cloud City, Bespin_

Leia, Han, Elsa, and Chewbacca departed with Lando. To the surprise of the rebels (Elsa found herself surprisingly on their side, despite being a monarch), C-3PO had been found in a reclamation factory, shot to pieces. As Leia and Lando discussed the politics of this galaxy, Elsa sensed something...dark.

"-I'm close to making a deal that may keep the Empire out of Cloud City forever." Lando said, opening the door to the dining hall. A being in black armor sat at the head of the table.

Faster than the blink of an eye, Han whipped out his blaster and shot several bursts at the being, who simply deflected them with ease before causing the weapon to go flying out of Han's grasp into his own. Elsa fired a bolt of ice, but the being merely 'blinked' (its helmet/mask covered its face), before causing the ice to melt in his hand. Elsa felt a pressure on her neck, and realized that this may have been one of the force-users that Leia mentioned. Then the lack of oxygen got to her, and she began grasping at her throat in horror.

"We would be honored if you would join us."

It was not a request. Elsa heard a clattering and out of the corner of her eye glimpsed several beings in white armor (in a style different yet similar to the ones she had seen at the ice base) level their weapons at the group. A man in green armor also stepped from a small, blocked area with his own weapon, standing next to the seated man.

"I had no choice. They arrived just before you did," Lando said. "I'm sorry."

Elsa sensed the hurt in his eyes. The Empire, from what Leia told her, was so ruthless it put some of the most rigid monarchies back home to shame. Han glared at his 'friend' before the soldiers herded them into the room. Except her. They slammed the butt of a rifle over her head, and the world went black...

* * *

_Dagobah_

From the sea of gray and green, an X-Wing fighter rose into space, locked onto Bespin, the Cloud City. The pilot, knowing the risk of this mission, steeled himself for the worst. The 501st Legion. Half the Imperial Star Fleet. Vader. One he knew for certain. Another was likely. Luke Skywalker carried two blades. One for himself, the other for another. He hoped he would be in time. But would he? Only time would tell...

* * *

_**A/N: Elsa's powers are no match for Vader. He is a seasoned pro with managing his emotions, while Elsa is quite unstable. His metaphorical heart is so twisted it can't be frozen, so the power of the Force beats ice...for now...**_


End file.
